Wind
by KamonKaze
Summary: Un one shot sobre esta pareja tan rara espero que os agrade: Fudou x Kaze


Wind [Fudou x Kaze] One shot

Para una persona que aun en la distancia, es imporante para mi, sin mediar palabras, sus comentarios me cautivan. Para: -chan.

_**¿Por que lloras pequeño niño?**_

Por las oscuras calles de una ciudad, la cara oculta de un mundo podrido, se paseaba tal cual un niño arrogante sin pensar ni ayudar a cualquiera. Podrian matar alguien a su lado y él tan solo lo miraria y se iria del lugar para no ensuciarse.

-¡Estoy tan aburrido! Me ire a jugar al puente-dijo el niño saliendo del tren, Corrio lo pudo para poder jugar al puente ¿o era por otra razones?.

LLego al puente cansado con su respiracion entrecortada con sus mejillas rojas y sudando.

-Llege temprano- mira su reloj- Son las 8 de la tarde-mirando a sus alrededores.

A los lejos divisa a un niño hermoso como un ángel; de larga cabellera azulada, sujetada en un coleta, de ojos almendrados, pero su cabello le tapaba su ojo izquierdo, su forma fisica era la de una niña pequeña, pero muy lindo.

Cada dia desde hace 4 meses le gustaba observar al pequeño niño, siempre, fijamente con sus ojos verdosos grisaceos, con su cabello corto castaño, de mirada frivola.

Observaba en la sombra al niño, se reconfortaba, le hacia feliz, en toda su corta vida era lo unico que lo hacia feliz.

Ese dia fue tan diferente, las cosas cambiaron de repente, vio como el niño se subio al filo del puente, se soltaba su hermoso cabello dejandolo bailar al viento con sus brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados, se lanzo al vacio.

-¡No! -grito el niño de ojos verdes, el chico vio el rostro de quien lo llamo, pero era tarde para arrentirse, las lagrimas salian de sus ojos, y caer al agua era cuestion de tiempo.

_**LLoró por que tengo miedo.**_

_**¿Eso es una exucasa?**_

_**Si miedos tienes, te sacare de ese temor, aferrate a mi con toda tu alma.**_

_El niño salto tras el que se lanzo, ambos desconocidos, nunca cruzaron palabras solo miradas. _

_Lo unico que se llego a escuchar fue el estruendo de caer en el agua. El peli-azulado cayo cerrando sus ojos lentamente con su mano flotando, de sus labios salian burbujas, de sus ojos burbujar a sabor amargo del dolor, cuerpo debil hundiendote estas ¿Quien es tu salvador?_

_Salto voluntario dio desde el filo del puente, su vida no valoró, aquella debil vida despechada quiere salvar, ¿lo conseguieras pequeño niño de mi corazon? _

_Cogiendo aires estas, buscas en el agua su cuerpo hundiendo, tus ojos abiertos mantienes, lo divisas entre la oscuridad de la noche, ¿Eres fuerte?_

_Siendo heroe crees que te consideraran como igual, mundo hundido en la penumbra._

_Lo sacas del auga, siendo tan solo un niño. Un ser pequeño una hormiga entre los grandes elefantes que te pisotean_.

-¡Hey! Despierta pequeño niño-le ruega con sus ojos llorosos. -¡No seas tan cobarde de morir! -grito con todas sus fuerzas, el cuerpo tendiendo del azulado respondio.

-Te prometo que vivire para devolverte el favor-mirandolo con su rostro inocente y mojado.

-¡Ah! ¿Estas bien?-riendo- Pense que eras una niña muerta-en burla, su orgullo no seria borrado.

-Gracias-recostado- pense que me habia muerto.

-¿Por que quieres morir? Acaso la vida te trata mal-sin entender

-No, no es eso, controlan mi vida, no quiero irme al extranjero, quiero quedarme aqui con mi papá-abrazado a sus rodillas.

-Patetico-dijo sin mas. El otro se ofendio,

-¡No digas eso! Es cruel-dijo molesto

-Es mas cruel tirar tu vida por un puente ¿No crees?-rascandose la cabeza.

-¿y tu que?-con los mofletes inflados.

-Si no valoras tu vida, regalame-con la mano extendida.

-¿Regalartela?-mirando su cara de ambicioso.

-Si, si me la regalas, estare contigo toda la vida, asi vigilare que no acabes con mi vida, osea la tuya, es un trato justo ¿ no crees?

-No, no quiero eso, mi papá no le gustara.-echandose atras

-Puff me da igual tu padre, nunca tuve padres-coge al niño de la mano y lo echa encima suyo haciendo que de la caida ambos se besen tiernamente e inocentemente.

-¿Que haces? ¡Me has besado!-tapandose la boca muy rojo.

-¡Ahora tu vida es mia! Me la acabas de regalar con ese beso-con la mirada de triunfador.

Los dos niños se empezaron a reir.

-Soy Kazemaru Ichirouta, sere tuyo-con palabras de inocencia.

-Soy Fudou Akio, amo de tu vida- al decir tales cosas se echaron a reir.

Con los pasos de los años, pasaron lentos. Los dos crecieron unidos, uno a la luz del sol con todo su esplendor como una rosa, el otro a las sombras de la tenebrosa noche.

_**Una vez llore tanto que nadie me escucho, y deje de llorar, asi que haz lo mismo, cuidare de ti por siempre, ahogare tus lagrimas con mis besos.**_

Ahora cada chico tenia: Kazemaru 17 y Fudou 18. El amor crecia entre ambos, pero todos consideraban este amor, extraño, raro, imposible, pero nadie los conocia.

-¡Fudou!-le gritaba el peliazulado entrando a su salon de su casa.

-¿Que?-medio adormilado en el sofa boca arriba con una revista en la cara.

-Gracias-suspirando ondamente-Encontre tu regalo escondido- se pone enfrente suyo, pero la revista le impedia ver su rostro.

-Eres tan ...molesto-ojeando al chico de reojo- Deja de ser un chiquillo.

-¡Lo dejare de ser! Pero mi vida cambier-riendo, se pone de pie y se tira encima del oji-verdoso.

_**No vivas con el futuro en mente, pues no lo conocemos.**_

-Pequeño granuja ahora veras-lo abraza fuertemente, ahora se pone encima del uke- Te are gritar-besando su cuello sensualmente.

-Eso anhelo-deseoso de ser tocado, gemia con cada beso que le daba su dueño.

_**Vivo en tus ojos. Dejame fundirme junto a ti.**_

Paro de besarlo-Perdón Kazemaru-con su mano en su frente, y su codo apoyado en su rodilla.

-¿Por que? ¿Hice algo malo?-confundido con la cabeza movida a un lado.

-El que hizo algo malo, fui yo. Me adueñe de tu vida-besando su frente- Haz una vida sin mi-se pone en pie- Ese regalo es el último que recibiras de mi.

-No puedes irte-seguro de si mismo, una risita de victoria- Un esclavo, aprende mucho de su perro maestro-con su carita angelical.

- ¿Asi? Ichirou-chan tú...-fue rapidamente interrumpido.

-¡Te amo!-grito fuertemente despeinandose- No sabes cuanto te amo, ¿y me quieres dejar?-con algo en mano- Esto significa mucho, no quiero despertarme de mi cama, y no verte a mi lado, no quiero venir de la escuela y encontrar cada dia mi regalo, no quiero que cada fin de semana vengas a despertarme para salir a dar un vuelta los dos solos, que cuando sea un dia festivo tu y yo no agamos planes juntos, ¡No quiero eso! No lo quiero, quiero que me ames, quiero que toques es fragil cuerpo, que me mires con esos ojos desgarradores, ojos crueles a los que yo amo, a los que no permitere que nadie mas mire-sollozando- Quedate a mi lado, prometi estar contigo ¡Te regale mi vida,eres un demonio!-llorando.

Fudou lo quedo mirando fijamente, dio unos pasos hacia él, bajo su cabeza

-Kazemaru...yo soy -nuevamente interrumpido, pero esta vez se sorprendio.

-¡Se que eres! -furioso con lagrimas caer- Eres un demonio, un ser cruel, un estafador, un traidor, un deshonesto, un mentiroso, harias cualquier cosa con tal de estas safistecho, engañas a los demas en tu benefecio- secando sus lagrimas- Y todo eso lo he aprendido de ti. -lo abraza fuerteme- Soy tu creacion, esta cara bonita ya no es un ángel. Soy aquello que no deseaste crear, pero llegas tarde-escondiendo su rostro- Somos iguales, te amo Akio-kun

-Si me conoces -cambiando de parecer- No fingire mi naturaleza -sonriendo a la cara de su chico de viento - ¿No llores mas pequeño?-acariciando su cabeza.

-¡No estoy llorando! Esque me entro algo en el ojo -frotando su ojo.

-Mentiroso-regañandolo

-¡Lo aprendi de ti! ¿Sabes?

Se miraron con el ceño fruncido y al cabo de unos segundos se echaron a reir.

-Sabes que no me voy a volver a disculpar ¿verdad?

-Hai-feliz de nuevo.

_Para amar, debes ser astuto y cuidadoso, no vaya ser que tu amor verdadero vuele herido y acabe en boca de lobos._

La pareja salieron al centro a dar una vuelta como era costumbre.

-¡Vaya! Mira Fudou-kun han puesto mas videojuegos al mercado, los comprare todos-con brillitos en los ojos.

-Que infantil eres-pasando de largo.

-¡No te vayas!-dejando de mirar la vitrina

-Mejor veamos una pelicula de miedo-con las manos al cuello.

-Eso si que no-molesto- vamos a ver una de comedia-insistiendo.

Justo en ese momento pasaron sus compañeras de clases que se reian de Kazemaru.

Fudou nunca ha tenido una buena fama que digamos.

-¿Que pasa? ¿De que os reis?-pregunto Kazemaru,

-Nos preguntamos que hace el chico con el mejor promedio despues de Kidou Yuuto con ese tipo-en burla- Sabiamos que eras tonto.

El oji-verde no le presto atencion.

-¡Tontas vosotras!-les grito feamente mientras se les tiraba encima suyo- ¡Dejadme en paz! grrr-lo separo Fudou de la pelea - ¿Que haces? sueltame

-La envidia es tan mala que aveces es tan abrumadora y fastidiosa ¿cierto señoritas?-acercandose a ellas ayudarlar a levantarlas del suelo pero sin antes advertirles al odio. -He sido benevolente con vosotras, sabeis muy bien con quien jugais-con una risita de malicia- Se que a ustedes les va el vicio, no me gustaria difundir vuestras fotos con esos cuerpos tan feos que teneis- esas palabras helaron a las chicas.

Las chicas de fueron corrieron del lugar.

-¡Fudou! ¿Las asustates?-contento

-Solo las ahuyente-sonriente- No dejare que se lleven o lastime mi vida -besando la frente del otro. -Vayamos al cine. -entrelazando sus manos, bajo con un leve sonrojo del mayor y un fuerte sonrojo del menor.

-Te amo Fudou, de eso puedo estar muy seguro. -penso mientras se reia en bajo.

-Lo se Kazemaru, si no no hubiera tomado tu vida como regalo.

_**Dicen que la vida no vale nada. Regalase a quien te importe y quien prometa cuidarla hasta el ultimo aliento que nos quede en nuestros debiles cuerpos. **_

-Llegaste a mi vida como una suave brisa calida, y desde entonces no estoy arrepentido de nada, eres mi pequeño viento, tan rapido, bello, y hermoso y delicado.-pensado mientras veia a Kazemaru correr con su cabello suelto hacia las taquillas.


End file.
